United by Music
by EpicNuby
Summary: Annabeth have been waiting ages to finnally get tickets to her favorite musician and old friend. Will she only get to listen to nice music or will she get a gift for her entire life? No demigods
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth P.O.V

I'm so happy right now! My friend Thalia and I got the last two tickets for the Percy Jackson, a famous DJ, rapper and singer, last tour show! We had been waiting for it for more than a year to Percy come to New York and perform.

So, let's begin... my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm an architect. I own the Chase Constructions, the company which redesigned the Empire State Building and the White House. I live in New York since I was 16 years old (I'm now 25), but my family still lives at San Francisco.

My father, Frederick Chase, is a professor at Stanford and my mom is the founder and CEO of Chase Constructions at California, I also got three brothers. The older, with 26 years old is Malcolm, who is the president of our company at Frisco, Bobby and Mathew are twins and stil are in their freshman year in college.

At this moment Thalia, my best freind since I was 7, and I are heading towards the Madison Square Garden for The Percy Jackson Show. Percy and I went college together and we were friends, but in his second year studying Marine Biology he decided that he wanted to be a musician and I never saw him again. Since I met him I developed a huge crush, because he was always so kind, polite, funny and caring about everyone, and I can't forget about his messy black hair, his deep sea green eyes and his nice 8 pack abs.

We had just found ou spots at the front when he went at the stage and start speaking:

'' Hey guys! Are you ready?'' he screamed

Everyone shouted back '' YES!''

'' Great so let's start with my DJ songs and we end with slower songs. DO THAT SOUND GOOD?'' he asked

Everyone shouted again loud '' YES!"

So he started with Animals (by Martin Garrix), then after he played Apollo (by Hardwell), Feel So Close (by Calvin Harris), Light Em Up (bys Fall Out Boys) and Don't You Worry Child (by Sweedish House Mafia). And then came the last five songs: Not Afraid (by Eminem), Love Me Again (by John Newman), Nothing In Common (by Christopher), Secrets (by One Republic) and the last one was a brand new that no one knew of.

I Won't Give Up (by Jason Mraz) :

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_Cause even the stars, they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we've got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend_

_At least we didn't intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I'm still looking up_

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough, he knows_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

When he finished everyone started clapping and screaming, and slowly leaving. When Thalia and I were about lo get out a man came and gave us an envelope and left. When I opened it, there were two invitations for the after show party at the Stars Club and at the paper was written 'For two old friends'.

'' OMG! HE INVITED US TO THE PARTY!'' Thalia shouted

We took my Silver Mercedes SLS AMG and went to the club. As soon we entered the club we heard the loud music and saw the people laughing, drinking and congratulating Percy. We walked toward him and started talking.

'' Hey Annabeth, Thalia! How long have since we last saw each other?'' He said after hugging both of us

''Hi Percy, Its been 3 years.'' I said

'' I'm going to dance.'' Said Thalia winking at me.

'' You look great Wise Girl'' He said and I blushed

'' Thanks Seaweed Brain, let's caught up'' I thanked him

'' Sure, but first let's go to a more secluded area''

He took my hand and we went toward a living room in the second floor.

'' So how have you been Annie?''

"After you left I graduated and this is my first year being the president of Chase Construction and I've been great. How have you been?''

'' That's great to hear. After I left, something I'm really sorry for not telling you, I closed a contract with UMG and started my shows and tours. My contract just ended and I'm going to take this year to rest and eventually write songs and decide what i want.''

'' I missed you perce.'' I blurted and blushed.

'' I missed you too Annie. It was really hard to leave you, because I had a crush on you since we met, and I never thought I would see you again, until today when I saw you in the front row.'' He admited.

'' You had a crush on me? You were popular, handsome and every girl wanted you, but you crushed on me? Why?'' I asked stunned and really red.

'' Annabeth you always looked so stunning beautiful, and you apart other girls, really spoke the truth and had your own thoughts and this made me really crazy about you.''

'' No one never called me beautiful'' I whispered

He moved closer to me and softly said

'' But that's what you are.'' kissed me.

OH MY Freaking GOD PERCY JACKSON JUST KISSED ME! I thought. And I started kissing him back, it was soft and passionate. Soon it became fierce and desperate a make out session.

When the kiss ended Percy took me to his apartment and we started making out again. One thing led to another, some clothes were ripped from our bodies and I only have one word to descripe this night. Amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V

I slowly woke up to the sound of something being baked, then I fricked out and fell off the bed. But slowly the memories of last night came back and i remembered taking Annabeth's virginity after being three years apart from her, so I fricked out... again, did she wanted it? For me last night was not something because of the heat of the moment.

I ran away the morning after she kissed me, not that I wanted... it but my father had to move to LA, and I got so nervous that only after a month I had been living at Cali that I called my friends. First they were super pissed at me and Annie hung up on me, but slowly they forgave me.

I got up from bed, put on some boxers(not the ones from last night) and went to greet her at my kitchen.

''Morning Wise Girl'' i said

''Good morning for you too Perce'' she answered

''What are you baking?'' i asked

''Blue pancakes, I still remember they are your favorite''

''Thanks... Look I wanted to let you know that I meant everything I said last night, I crushed on you since I met you I would be really happy if you agreed to be my girlfriend.'' I explained

''Percy you gotta understand that even if I like you too, you were my first crush, first kiss, first make out session and last night I gave you my first time. You gotta know that these last few years I only dated one guy and I discovered him cheating on me, because I didn't felt ready to make it with him. I going willingly let you inside my heart, but I need to know that you won't flee again, because you became nervous.'' She said

''Annabeth I want you to know that you are my first in all those things too and came back here because I wanted to be with you again. After I left I hated my self for giving you the impression that I didn't liked you that way and now, no matter what happens, I'm going to be by your side.''I admited

''Oh Seaweed Brain.'' She kissed me and started crying.

It's been a week since that morning and we've been seing each other every day. I just got up so I got a cup of cofee and my Ipad to see the news. I almost fell off the sofa at my big living room when I saw this;

_People Magazine- 01/09/2014_

_DJ Percy Jackson was seen with the uprising architect Annabeth Chase_

_Since the party after the musician's last tour show, the young DJ was photographed together at both of their apartments, and holding hands at Central Park and at Italia restaurant. After some research we discovered that they studied together but after some family emergency the star had to move to LA. We can only keep wondering if this is only one moment or a serious relationship._

Oh crap. I hope she don't get mad at me, because we have a date in like four hours.

I ran to get ready.

I'm very proud to say that I took a bath, put on nice clothes, prepared her favorite food -Fetuccini Alfredo- and bought her red roses.

I heard the bell, so I opened the door for her. She came in and she looked mad.

''I can't believe it! Those papparazzi don't have something else to do, instead of getting their big noses in our relationship!Humpf!'' I threw herself at the couch.

''I'm so sorry babe. If it weren't for me that wouldn't happen.''

''Are you saying that they only care about us because of you?!'' She angrily shouted at me.

''No,baby. It's just that they've been wondering if I would ever had a girlfriend.'' I quickly found a reason for her not to be mad at me.

''Okay... I'm hungry baby what have you made me?'' She softly asked me

What's going on with her? Is she on her period?

''I made you Fetuccini Alfredo sweety.''

We sat at the table and as soon as she put it at her mouth she ran to the bathroom. I ran after her to see her throwing up. I grabbed her hair and waited for her to finish.

''Wise Girl would would you like to take you to the doctor?'' I asked

''No I'm fine''

We sat at the table again I gave her the roses.

''How sweet Perce!'' she smelled them and ran to the bathroom and threw up again.

''OW! I'm gonna take you to the doctor.''


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth P.O.V

Right now Percy was trying to schedule a doctor appointment for me. He said goodbye and turned to me.

''Unfortunately only can see you at three o'clock and I have to see my manager Grover to set up some stuff. Is it okay?'' He asked

''Sure Perce I will leave now so I don't get you later babe.'' I kissed him and went to the doctor.

It wasn't too far away so I quickly arrived. I sat at the waiting room and saw a type of quick guide of how to know when you're pregnant. The guide said that when you get all moody and you threw up all the time for no reason you have a lot of chance of being pregnant. Then I realized that I was all moody, and I threw up alredy 4 times today(Percy only knew about the last 2), so I started to freak out. Thank god I was called to enter.

''Hello Miss Chase'''Said the doctor

''Hi '' I said to her

''So, what have you got?''

''Since yesterday I woke up and needed to throw up. I also have a lot of mood changes.''

''When was your last period?''

''I got late period.''

''Let me run some quick tests on you so I can now what you've got.''

After she did the tests, she said for me to wait for some minutes until it was ready, so she asked me some questions.

''Do you smoke?''

''No.''

''Do you have any allergies?''

''None that I know of.''

''Okay.'' Then a nurse entered the room and gave Dr some papers. Molly read it and turned to me.

''Congratulations you are going to be a mother!Since your only a week pregnant we are not able to show you the baby but if you come back three weeks from here we will be able to maybe even hear the heartbeat.''

I said my thanks and left. Why me? Percy left after only one kiss, what am I going to do?He said he won't leave me again, but I need some proof. Before I tell him about our baby I need to see how strong our relationship is. I'm won't even consider killing my baby or giving it up because I always wanted to be a mother and I don't have luck in relationships... and this baby is half me, half part of my crush since the beggining of college. So I made my mind. I'm only going to tell Percy when I'm sure he'll stood by me and want to raise it.

I parked my car at the front of Percy's building and took the elevator. I rang the bell of his penthouse, and waited for him to open. He opened it and I came in and sat at his couch.

''So Wise Girl, what have you got?'' He asked me

''It's just a flu. Nothing time won't heal.'' I answered

''That's good to hear. Do you want to grab a bite?''

''Sure, what do you have in mind?''

''Does pizza sounds good to you?''

''It sounds great. I want muzzarela...''

''So muzzarela it is.''

''... and avocado with bacon, and pepperoni.''

''Okay, someone is a little hungry.''

He called and ten minutes late the pizza arrived. We sat at the table. I opened the pizza case and started eating like an animal. Percy just stood there looking weirdly to me. I finished and looked up to him.

''What?'' I asked

''Why don't you eat the plates too.'' He said

''Oh come on Percy. I'm still hungry why don't you ask for another pizza''

'' Okay, but this time let me at some too.''

He asked for another pizza. When the pizza arrived he cut one piece for me and one for me and left the rest at the kitchen. He reapeted this process until there was only one piece left.

''I'll have it because you ate the first pizza all by yourself.''He said

''No, I'll have it because I'm the guest.'' I said angrily

''No. I almost didn't ate anything'' he said and put it on his plate.

He was going to bite it but I started crying.

''Why are you crying Annie?''

"I wa-want t-the la-last piece.'' She said

''Why don't we split it.''

''N-no-oo I want it all for me.''

''Okay. But you owe me one.''

I stopped crying that sec and ate the pizza.

That was pretty much my date night.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy P.O.V

Don't get me wrong, I really like Annabeth but she is acting really strange this last three weeks, and I'm starting to worry about it. Tonight Annabeth is coming to my apartment for a date, but still is only one o'clock so I decided to went shopping for new clothes.

I entered at one Armani and went looking for plain white or blue shirts. I found also some really nice black pants. I picked my choices and went to pay.

After I went to Vans to get the brand new pair os blue/black shoes and a blue belt that I had seen at the web. I payed for them and made my way to my car.

As I was walking I saw a very nice looking Rolex at a store display. I asked for it and entered the paying line. I was waiting, when suddenly a lady said:

''Percy?''

'' ?''

''Yes it's me. How are you?''

''Good and you?''

''Great. Please remind Annabeth of her appointment today at 17:00.''

''Appointment?What appointment?''

''Annabeth is pregnant, didn't she tell you? She will hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time today.''

''No she didn't told me. But that's good to know.''

''I should get going now. Bye Percy.''

''Goodbye.''

WHAT?! Annabeth is pregnant?! She didn't even bothered to tell me! I'm going to be a dad? What!? OMG I'm going to explode. God help me.

I left the Rolex and drived my way home.

I got everything ready for my date. I sat at the couch and started thinking.

Why wouldn't she tell me? I'm doing everything in my reach to make her happy. Last weekend I even bought tickets for some boring musical, because she wanted to watch it. I mean I think that I love her. I came back from LA to be with her. I don't know why, but I picked my guitar started writing a song:

_Secrets (by One Republic)_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics never jumped in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

When I finished I quickly wrote it in my song notebook. If Annabeth don't tell me that she is pregnant I will let her now that I dicovered.

Then the bell rang.

I opened the door and I was greeted by a quick kiss.

She came in and asked:

''So Percy what's for dinner?''

''I made you steak with fries.''

We sat at the table. We were eating in silence whe she asked me:

''Percy I need to let you know that these past month was great, and you made me really happy. You've been really sincere with me so I think i need to tell you this...''

''You're pregnant.'''I blurted

''... I'm Pregnan- wait how do you know it?''

''Molly told me today when I was didn't you told me?''

''I was scared. You left after that night when I kissed you, so I needed to make sure that you would stick with me.''

''I meant every single word Annabeth. I love you. I didn't dated any of the millions of girls that were throwing themselves at me these past 3 years. Because you were the only girl I thought about.''

''You love me?''

''Yes I do.''

''I love you too.'' Then she kissed me.

After the kiss we sat at the couch.

''What are you going to do?'' I asked her

''What do you mean?

''Are you going to keep him?''

'' Do you want me to keep him?''

I thought about the idea of having a child with her, of spending the rest of my life with her, me proposing to her, having more child and watching them grow up to a beautiful person and having theiir own child. Wow I'really forward.

''Yes I want you to keep the baby... but is you who need to decide it?''

''I kind of already had decided that I was going to keep him.''

''Great.''

She leaned into my shoulder.

We stood that way for some minutes and I blurted out:

''Move in with me.''

''What?''

''Would you like to move in with me?''

''Yes, I really would.''

I cupped her cheek and slowly kissed her.

''We are going to live together.'' she said between kisses.

''Yes'' I said only realizing it now.

We both started laughing.

I got up and extended my hand for her.

She took it. I guided her for my room. We layed layed down in my bed cuddling.

After some minutes I heard her slightly snoting.

Then I followed her and drifted into a very happy sleep with a smile in my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth P.O.V

It's been 1 week since I told Percy aabout the babies (yes twins). We discovered yesterday that I was pregnanat with twin babies and Percy fainted.

I just organized my last lot of stuff at Percy's apartment. After 4 hours, we finally have a break. We sat together at _our couch _in silence.

I started thinking about everything that was going on right now. Suddenly I realized that we didn't told Sally (yes I had already visited his mom, stepdad and little sister) about our baby and Percy didn't even met my family. We even forgot our friends.

''Percy we need to tell our patents that we're having a baby.''

''Yeah, I figured that sometime we were going to need to tell them. We can tell my mom today, we'll be having luch at their apartment in... 40 minutes.''

''What!? You didn't even bothered to tell me, now I need to shower and put nice clothes and..''

''Annabeth my mom already love you, and do you remember when told her we were dating? She was so happy that she almost broke my bones in a hug. Calm down, everything is going to be okay.''

He hugged me and I relaxed into his warm arms. he always knew waht to say to make feel better.

''Why don't you take a shower while I get the babies photos.

''Okay''

I took I nice shower, put on some nice comfortable clothes and waited Percy.

We both took his Aston Martin Vanquish and rode to his mother apartment.

When we rang the bell, his 5 year old sister jumped in his arms.

''Percy!''

''Hey Carly.'' He answered.

He dropped his sister and she ran to hug me while Percy greeted his parents.

His mother turned to me and said.

''What a great pleasure is to have you here Annabeth!''

''It's my pleasure .''

''Oh Annabeth, calll me Sally.''

''Okay Mrs- Sally.''

''Hi Annabeth.'' Said Percy's stepfather Paul

''Hey Paul.''

''Let's go inside so we can eat.''

We all went inside and sat down at the dinning table.

Percy took my hand and I undertood that he was going to tell his mother about we having babies.

''Mom, I've been trying to tell you all this week and...''

''What have you done this time Perseus?''

''Well... Annabeth is pregnant!''

''What?!''

''With twins.''

''WHAT?! Oh my! But you two have been going out for like one month! Have you heard of protection?''

''We know. This was a surprise for us, because we used protection but it seems, that it doesn't always work.''

''My boy. Is already all grown.'' She said teary eyed

''Take care of them Percy.'' She said seriously

''I will mom. Annabeth just finished moving in with me.''

''Great. If you screw this I'll help Annabeth to finish you.''

''If I screw this I will let you finish me.''

''But what about your career?''

''I think I had enough already. I would like to return to NYU and study Marine Biology. Maybe I can work for dad here.''

''Okay... and what about baby clothes and other stuff?'' She said turned to me now.

''I will take Percy to help me buying cribs and some toys probably next weekend.''

''Now let's eat.''

We all ate and chit chat about useless stuff just like a normal family should do.

Percy and I said our goodbye after the desert and went home.

We walked in the apartment, put on our pijamas and lay in bed.

After some time I turned to him and said.

''We are going to be parents Seaweed Brain.'' With I smile in my face.

''We are going to be parents Wise Girl.'' He answered with the same smile.

I snnugled closer to him and slowly both of us drifted off to a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	6. AN 1

AN:

I'm Sorry guys but I won't be able to post new chapters for the next two or three weeks as I will be going on vacation. As soon as I come back I'm gonna restart writing new chapters.

I'm also sorry for this last really small chap!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people on Earth! or not... So I came here to apologize for being for so long away from this story. I have a lot of ideas for new stories... and when I say a lot I mean like 12, but don't worry, I will first end this one and Rising - Don't forget to check it out - and then I will focus on new stuff. **

**Thanks for the attention!**

**Bye!**

**...**

**but here is the new Chap.**

Annabeth P.O.V

It's been 1 month and three weeks, so the morning sickness is really less frequent, because I'm 4 months, or second trimester, but not showing a lot. I had my first bump but nothing I can't cover with a large blouse.

Percy has been great to me. He was always trying to help with the most minor stuff. I think it is really nice, but I'm not made of glass. I can't break... or can I.

So right now I'm alone at mine and Percy's apartment, because he had to go to a business trip in greece, so he took that as a chance to make me tell all our friends about the news alone.

I'm waiting for Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Jason and Piper.

Silena Mclean is my friend since high school, she has dark curly black hair, blue eyes and a body like a model... she is a model. She is the mother of John, five years old, and Peter, three years old. Her husband, Charles Beckendorf, is a very tall and strong man. He have dark black hair and dark brown eyes. He is the designer and builder of some exclusives Corvette's here in US.

Frank Zhang is a very big, tall, and strong man. As you look at him you see someone who works for something like Pop's security, but when you get to know him you discover someone who can't even hurt a fly. He is dating Hazel Levesque. Hazel has hazel eyes and black hair.

Leo Valdez is the joker of the group. He has elvish ears, brown hair and brown hair. He is a flirt, but he stopped as he is currently dating a girl named Kate.

Nico Di Angelo is Percy's bestfriend. They've known each other for ten years. Both look really alike, except that Nico have deep black eyes. Everyono knows he likes Thalia, ans Thalia likes him back but he is to afraid to ask her out.

Piper Mclean is the sister of Silena. She and her sister are known as the beauties of the group because they have the same looks (except Piper eyes that are brown) and both look incredbly good at anything. Piper is the owner of a big jewelry store at the US and Europe.

Her boyfriend, Jason Grace, is the only blond man at our group. He has ice blue eyes that show pride and determination. He is also known as the QuarterBack of the New York Giants, and the only QuarterBack to win the SuperBowl, three time against Peyton Manning and the Broncos, once, and the Patriots, with Tom Brady twice. He is the current MVP of the league.

Last, but not least, there is Thalia Grace. She is Jason's sister. She has blue eyes. But not Jason's icy blue eyes, she have thundering blue eyes, and also very dark black hair. She is a journalist at BBC.

Both her and Jason are Percy's cousins.

-Time Break-

Everyone is currently sitting around mine and Percy's dinner table eating some Steak and fries. Unfortunately Piper couldn't make it, but I don't know why.

''Hey Jason, do you know why Piper didn't make it?'' I asked while eating a fry.

''I think she said something about a really important meeting she had at Europe, so she would only return sunday(today is friday).'' He explained.

We continued eating our meals chit chatting, about our current lives.

We finished our deserts and I took the dishes away. I think it's time to tell them, but someone said something befero I could.

''I just realized that we are all eating at Percy's house. Why?'' Leo asked

Everyone nodded.

''Percy and I are dating for four months and he asked me to move in with him, so I'm living here for about three months.'' I explained.

''You didn't even called to me to say!'' Thalia said looking pissed.

''I'm sorry, I had a lot to do and think about1!''

''And what made was so important that you couldn't call your best friend? To much time doing my cousing.'' She was getting to my nerves.

''No, It was just that I got pregnant with twins! Nothing major!'' I blurted out.

''Pregnant?!'' Everybody asked.

''Yes.''

''With twins?!''

''Yes.''

Everyone started congratulating me and asking about my due date, which was the end of August or start of September.

Thalia said'' I'm going to kil that Kelp for Brains!''

''No killing Percy Thalia. My kids gotta have a father.''

''I can't guarantee I won't hit him.''

''That's better.''

A phone rang.

''Sorry guys I gotta take this. Is from work.'' Thalia said and went to one of the guest bedrooms.

Me and the others started talking about names for the baies and making stupid silly jokes.

Twenty minutes later Thalia came out of the bedroom with a furious look on her face.

''Thalia what happened?'' Nico asked.

''I can't believe he would do that!''

''Who did what Thalia?'' Jason asked.

''He did it! With her! And it is in the News!''

''God Thalia Who did what?!''

''...

**CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAHAHA... cof,cof... HAHA!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for the support and apologize for some grammar mistakes. I'm my country we don't speak english and even if I'm one good at english, I'm still on holidays and I don't rembember shit about school.**

Annabeth P.O.V

''Percy, hhe was photographed hugging, holding hands, kissing and apparently proposing to Piper.'' Thalia finished

''What!? But he is my boyfriend, and Piper is Jason's girlfriend! Jason is his cousin!'' I shouted

''That's impossible!'' Jason screamed

''So watch this.''

She tuned BBC at the TV and we watched.

Every thing she said were true. The program talked by itself.

I can't believe it. Of course he didn't wanted to have a son or daughter now, but both. He was a superstar. He wanted to shine, not be stuck changing nappies and hearing his girlfriend complains.

But that don't justify what he apparently did. If he didn't wanted to be involved he could just tell me, I would set him free.

-TIME BREAK-

I've crying every time since friday(today is finally sunday). I've been trying to find a way to deny that he had cheated on me so I didn't left right away. I stood there to see what he had to say about his business trip to me.

I'm waiting for him to arrive from the airport seated at the couch sipping my mug of hot chocolate, since I can't really drink cofee.

He opened the door and said.

''Annabeth I'm home.''

He walked to the living room and almost fell when he saw my face. In did it was red like a tomato from all the crying sessions.

''Have you been crying Wise Girl?''

How dare he use my nickname. Humpf. I just nodded coldly.

''Why? Something happened?''

I gestured to him the photos that Thalia got me from the photographers who saw them at Athens.

He took them and stared at it like nothing was wrong.

''What is wrong with these photos?''

He got to my nerves.

''WHAT IS WRONG? YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH YOUR COUSIN GIRLFRIEND AND YOUASK ME WHAT tHE HELL IS WRONG!''

''Wait wait. I've been cheating on you? I just met at Piper there because she was going to help me with something I needed.''

''Oh what was that? Hum, Fucking, licking, kissing?!''

''NO ANNABETH! I NEEDED A FUCKING ENGAGEMENT RING.''

''For propose to her?''

''No!''

''So why would you need a engagement ring.''

''TO PROPOSE TO YOU!''

Propose to me? Wait! He wasn't cheating on me he just didn't wanted me to know that he would propose.

''What about the photos.''

''This one is me and Piper hugging when we met at a cafe to discuss what would be the right ring to give you. This one is me kissing her cheek and holding her hand when I was thanking her for founding the right ring to you. And the last one is us hugging goodbye but apparently we where photographed from the wrong angle.''

''So no cheating?''

''I promess you that I will never cheat on you. I didn't wanted to do it with us in such bad moment but.''

He got down on his knees ans said.

''Annabeth I loved you since we met at the college begging. I loved you when you kissed me that night, and I kept loving you when we were apart. I will never again leave your side if you don't want me to. So what I'm trying to ask is.''

''Annabeth Chase Will you Marry me?''

I jumped on him while kissing and muttering 'yes'.

**Sorry about the small chapter but I've been trying to rush this story and It is not good. I will try to keep one chap per day in each of my stories. This one and Rising, if not more, but I won't force me to update, I need to feel the writing, and forcing it make bad ideas mix with strugles. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Wassup? Been how have you? Wars Star Yoda Nostalgia.**

**Haha. So guys I hope you like this chap and don't hate me for my jokes.**

**Buy... ops Bye**

Percy P.O.V

Its's been two months since that mess of my suposed cheating. Thank God it's resolved now.

One week before I received a call from my agent. He told me if I wanted to restart my career in music I would have to mave to LA again and Annabeth heard and she is thinking I want to leave.

Sure I love music and I will never stop playing it, but I love Annabeth and my little boy and girl more. Yes, we discovered that she is pregnant of a boy and a girl due to August 27.

She has been a little down since she heard my phone talk so I have a surprise for her. I got a job offer. I think you guys might be thinking 'why would he need a job, he is rich' so I answer you. I'm ADHD so I can't stay still. I need a distraction, and it would be better if it was something I liked.

I entered the kitchen were Annabeth was eating a PB&J sandwich.

''Wise Girl?''

''Yes Perce?''

''I got a job offer.''

''I know. You are going to LA aren't you.''

''No, I'm not.''

''What have you received?''

''Remember when I was Goode Quarterback?''

''Yes.''

''The Patriots traded Brady for Bryant.''

''What that have to do with anything Percy?''

'' I am the New England Patriots Quarterback!''

''That's great.''

She hugged me really hard. Then she realized something and turned to me.

''Wait. Isn't the Patriots in Boston?''

How could I be so stupid. The New England Patriots, stay in New England State.

''Yes?''

''You accepted it?'' She said looking murderously at me.

''No?''

''You said yes!?''

''Calm down Wise Girl.''

''Don't you ask me to calm down Perseus Jackson.'' When she say my first name I'm screwed. Fuck.

''But Boston is a hour from here.''

''The point is! I'm getting fat as a whale, and in three freaking months I will give birth to your two children! This is a big decision and we were supposed to think about it together. I'm here planning a wedding for about two months and you can't make some decisions big as this one behind my back.''

''I'm sorry Wise Girl. I can call Bill Belichick and say to him I can't go. But I promess you that if you let me go I will be here for our wedding and for the birth of Tyler and Melody, and I won't stop a moment looking for jobs here in NY. And I also promess coming back every time I can to see you.''

''Really? Can you promise me so much?''

''Yes.''

''If you keep this you can go, but if in three months you don't get anything I will go myself fetch you in Boston.''

''Okay. Deal?''

''Deal''

-TIME BREAK-

I can't believe I'm so lucky. I get rich and famous at age 23 and now I'm going to do what my first dream ever was. Play football at the NFL.

It will be very hard to adapt myself, because we are on the playoffs and I basically have the most important position on the team.

Not that I'm bad at the sport, otherwise I wouldn't be in the starting line up, but I don't play competitive for some years.

Something you didn't know was that when I was at college with Annabeth, Jason and the others, Jason was my Wide receiver at Goode's team. We won the championship that year. Even if both of us were just 22 years old, Bill Belichick and Tom Coughlin and some other coaches wanted both of us to their teams. But as you know my dad made me move to LA and leave everything behind. What a great dad huh?

Right now I'm side by side with Annabeth in her Mercedes heading to the airport. We were in silence and it was freaking me out.

But the worst that in our way to JFK there were a lot of outdoors with TV's and accidentaly every time she looked to one of them, there was my picture wearing the Patriots uniform, so she started to cry silently.

We finally reached the airport. I took my two bags and we headed to my gate.

We sat there for some time. She holding my hand.

Then she turned to me and whispered:

''I'm scared.''

''Don't be Annie.'' She hugged me as tight as hell.

I muttered in her ear 'it will be okay' and 'don't worry'.

When she finally stopped crying I cupped her cheeks and said.

''I will come back to you.''

''How can I know that?''

''Because I will.''

I kissed her slowly and livingly.

_''Please passengers of the flight AZ7089, please board now.''_

I kissed her again.

''I gotta go.''

''I don't want you to.''

''I will come back Wise Girl. Don't forget my promise. I love you.''

''I love you too.''

I turned back to board the plane but I heard.

''And Perce.''

''Yes?''

''Go get some W's for me.''

I smiled back to her and boarded the plane.

**I don't really understand about NFL so if you guys could teach me a few things I would be greatful.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I wanted to thnak you for supporting this story.**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

YES! It has been one month and one week and I finally I finished the wedding plans. I had the help from Piper, Silena and even Thalia.

Percy and I chose Piper,Thalia,Hazel,Silena and Kate to be the maids of honor, and Jason, Nico, Grover, Frank and Leo to be the bestmans.

Percy's sister Carly will be the flower girl.

I haven't seen Percy since that day at the airport and I miss him like hell. I have above our cofee table some of the newspaper and magazines that said something about him , so out of habit I sat down at the couch and started re-reading the old news.

_The New York Times (one month ago)_

_Stupidness of New England_

_Percy Jackson cosidered the best DJ of the 20th century, beating names like Calvin Harris, Avicii, Hardwell and Tiesto, was confirmed today as the new QuarterBack of the New England Patriots. He was photographed arriving at his new club headquarters this morning where he took physical tests and signed his contract for only six months. We are wondering if a musician will turn out to be a good player._

_ESPN Magazine (three weeks ago)_

_Do the Patriots have a chance in the Super Bowl?_

_After the worst season for Tom Brady, the team from New England shipped him to the Cowboys in trade for the Wide Receiver Dez Bryant, but the Patriots still needed a quarterback. Everyone thought they would try to bring Peyton Manning, Russell Wilson or Colin Kaepernick, but they surprised the media hiring the before DJ Percy Jackson. Every sort of media made fun of this decision, but the new number 18 from New England made everyone shut their mouths when at his debut he threw twenty nine passes. All right. With this he made a new record at the league and got the Patriots a step closer to another ring. He even made a touchdown at the game that ended New England Patriots 39 x 7 Green Bay Packers. It was a horrible game for Aaron Rodgers, he only got two right passes. The quarterback, number sixteen, Jason Grace also made a super performance defeating by 33 x 13 the 49ers . We have next the semi final:_

_Denver Broncos x New England Patriots_

_Seattle Seahawks x New York Giants_

_New York Times (one week ago)_

_The Percy Jackson Surprise._

_No one believed when Bill Belichick anounced Percy Jackson as their new quarterback, but in his impressive debut everyone shutted their mouths when he scored a touchdown walking more than 100 yards dodging blocks. The Patriots uniform was never good in selling, but with Jackson the numbers exploded. Monday he gave the TV an exclusive interview and we were there. The interviewed asked how had he gotten here and he asked the media '' I wanted to be a player since my father took me to see my first game. I was the quarterback and captain back at high school and we won that year tournment. Later I went to college and kept playing football, but that year my cousing moved with some of his friends to NY. I think you know him. His name is Jason Grace.'' Everyone was shocked when he said that. Next the interviewer asked. ''Who was the quarteback in your college team? We all know both you and Jason Grace are quarterbacks.'' He answered '' Back in college I was the quarterback, because Jason is originally a Wide Receiver, but due to a problem with quarterbacks in the Giants he had to take that spot.'' The last question was who had introduced him to the NFL.'' Until I completed twenty two I lived in New York. There as I had said before I played and won the Junior NFL for NYU. That made me and Jason very wanted ny some clubs. Bill (Belichick) and Tom (Coughlin) tried to set a pre-contract with both of us. We both had already signed the pre-contract with the NY Giants, but due to some family problems I had to move to LA and call off the deal''._

_ESPN (today)_

_The NFL semi-finals._

_Today we have two big games up to you on ESPN and ESPN HD channels. One o'clock the Seahawks, and Russel Wilson, face the current champions, the NY Giants and star Jason Grace. Four o'clock, the last year's vice-champions, Broncos and Manning, face the Patriots and the rising quarterback Percy Jackson._

OH MY GOD! It is today that...

Pump, pump, pump.

I ran to the door and there were Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Silena, Thalia, Nico and Grover.

''What are you guys doing here?''

''Don't you remember. We agreed to watch our fiancee's games here.''

Oh yeah I forgot.

''Enter! The game is in ten minutes!''

They all entered. I made us popcorn and took a pack of Budweiser's out of the fridge. Of course for me was only a can of boring BudLight, a beer that contains 0% alcohol.

We sat down and watched the first game.

The New York Giants won by 29 x 27. Piper shouted like a crazy woman. We all cheered but I was tense like hell.

Do you haveany idea how tense is to have a fiancee playing at the NFL semi finals possibly at the Super Bowl?

Of course not.**(maybe yes)**

We watched Percy's game and it wasn't going well. The team from Denver was doing really good and leading 23x21. Even if Percy was playing well the Broncos defense was really good and Dez and Edelman couldn't pass by it.

''Fuck you Peter Marling!'' That guy was really good.

''It is Peyton Manning Annabeth.'' Thalia said.

''I don't fucking care. GO PERCY!''

There was only one minute left.

The Patriots went for their 3rd down.

Braxton Cave threw the ball to Percy.

Finally Dez Bryant and Jason Edelman got a decent position at the field.

So Percy...

**CLIFF HANGER**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Reviwing let me know you want more, but unfortunately this story is coming to an end. BUT I am starting anew story called Good Mistakes.**

**Bye.**

Annabeth P.O.V

So Percy grabbed the ball and ran. Ran as fast as he could to the endzone.

40 seconds.

He dodged and jumped. Dodged and jumped.

20 seconds

He was almost there.

5 seconds

He was some steps away, but there came a big man towards him.

0 seconds

The man blocked him. Oh No.

I turned arround but all my friends wer looking happy and screaming.

''Why are you happy?!''

''Look Annabeth.'' Said Thalia pointing to the TV.

I looked at it and I saw.

Percy did it. He got the winning touchdown. The big man jumped on him to late.

''YES! PERCY!''

I started screaming 'Percy'along with the others.

Percy ran to the camera direction and said.

''Apparently I'm going to NY. I will see you soon Wise Girl. Love you.''

''I love you too.'' I whispered back.

I started crying. But those were tears of happiness. Percy was coming home. He was going to make it. He was going to be able to see the twins birth and be here at our marriage.

After the win me and the guys ordered pizza.

We ate cheering for our fiancee's.

A few hours after Jason went to make a visit.

It made everyone very happy, but even if it's nice to have Jason around it made me sad that Percy wasn't here right now.

They left for theirs houses so I went to sleep alone in a two persons bed.

-LINE BREAK- ? P.O.V

He was traded. What the hell. Our next game is the Super Bowl and he transfers?

Shit. How will we win?

-LINE BREAK- Annabeth P.O.V

It's today. We are getting married today. My family came from SF to see this. My father is waiting for me at the door. I'm some minutes from being Annabeth Jackson. YAY.I might be fat but I think I look well in my dress.

I took my father's hand and walked down the aisle.

PERCY P.O.V

This is so hard. I love Annabeth but I'm ADHD and I have standing at the same place and position for about thirty minutes.

I'm crazy to see her.

I haven't been able to see Annabeth for two months.

Then came the bridal music.

I saw her walking down the aisle with her father and she was WOW.

There are no words to express how beautiful she is.

Her father gave her hand to me and whispered 'Take good care of my little girl for me.' I whispered back 'Always.'

Our priest started.

''We are all gathered here to watch the union of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. On this night they will exchange life long promises, that shall not be broken.''

''Perseus Jackson do you take Annabeth to be your wife?''

''I do.''

''Through sickness and Health, Rich or poor, Hapiness and sadness?''

''I do''

''Annabeth Chase do you take Perseus Jackson to be your wife?''

''I do.''

''Through sickness and Health, Rich or poor, Hapiness and sadness?''

''I do''

''Please exchange vows.''

''I met you five years ago. I fell for you exactly when you walked with your blonde princess curls down the hall. We parted ways two years later and that was my biggest mistake. I swear to never leave your side again no matter what. I will be here when you go into labor. I promise to help you with Tyler and Melody. Wake up at night to change nappies. All that because I love you.''

''When you left after I kissed you, I was devastated. I thought you didn't returned my fellings. I had to live three years of agony everytim I saw you picture on the outdoors, TV's and magazines. But I could never stop loving the man who always made me smile at the worst days, see the light when was dark and made me feel loved and cared about when I thought no one did. Going to that show eight months ago was the best decision Thalia ever made make.''

''Now I pronounce you Mr and Ms Jackson. You may kiss the bride.''

I didn't waited for him to finish that sentence. I kissed Annabeth right away.

-LINE BREAK-

We were congratulated and hugged at the party, but I still had to tell Annabeth something.

I saw her hugging her mother.

When her mother saw me, she even smiled. That woman never liked me. I suppose it is because when Annabeth introduced us I ate bad eggs and vomited on her shoes.

''Can I talk to Annabeth Ms. Chase?''

''She is all yours Percy.'' She even called me by my nickname!

''Hey Wise Girl.'' I said.

''Hey Seaweed Brain, Why the hard look.''

''Come here.'' I took her to a chair.

''I have some bad news.''

''What?''

''I can't end the contract so early.''

''With the Patriots?'' I nodded. ''Why?''

''They said I had to finish at least five month until I can resigned because of the clauses.I'm sorry.''

''Will you come back to the birth?''

''I promise I will.''


	12. Chapter 11

Annabeth P.O.V

I haven't seen him sice our wedding. I even missed his birthday. He said that preparing for The Super Bowl was more relevant than celebrating his birthday. He also said that we would be able to meet August 20th the day of the Super Bowl, two days from his birthday and today.

I'm one week to my due so I look like a mini elephant.

I just spent two hours to find a decent dress to go to the stadium.

I'm waiting for Piper pass by so we can both watch the game from the baignoire. We got free tickets from both Jason and Percy so we took the guys to see the game with us, and better, the baignoire was only for us.

Free foods, drinks and exclusive access to the field and changing rooms.

Unfortunately we couldn't see our fiancees before the game as they had to concentrate.

The ceremony started and as usual they hired an exclusive musician to sing and play.

''HERE WE HAVE Mr.? TO PLAY FOR US!''

The crowd roared. Apparently they knew who he was, I didn't.

He stated playing his song.

He played Maximal Crazy(Tiesto), You Make Me(Avicii). And then he played his last song.

_**Can't Hold US (Ryan Lewis&Macklemore)**_

_**Return of the Mack - get up**_

_**What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't**_

_**Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**_

_**Instead of getting on the internet**_

_**And checking out who hit me, get up**_

_**Thrift shop, pimp strut walking**_

_**Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**_

_**Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby**_

_**Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy**_

_**Yup. Bad, moonwalking**_

_**This here, is our party**_

_**My posse's been on Broadway**_

_**And we did it our way**_

_**Throne music**_

_**I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it**_

_**And yet I'm on**_

_**Let that stage light go and shine on down**_

_**Got that Bob Barker suit game**_

_**And Plinko in my style**_

_**Money, stay on my craft**_

_**And stick around for those pounds**_

_**But, I do that to pass the torch**_

_**And put on for my town**_

_**Trust me**_

_**On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin'**_

_**Chasing dreams since I was 14**_

_**With the four track bussing**_

_**Halfway cross that city with the backpack**_

_**Fat cat, crushin labels out here**_

_**Nah they can't tell me nothing**_

_**We give that to the people**_

_**Spread it across the country**_

_**Labels out here**_

_**Nah they can't tell me nothing**_

_**We give it to the people**_

_**Spread it across the country**_

_**Here we go back, this is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Here we go back, this is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Now can I kick it? Thank you**_

_**Yeah I'm so damn grateful**_

_**I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**_

_**But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you**_

_**Y'all can't stop me**_

_**Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat**_

_**And I'm eating at the beat**_

_**Like you gave a little speed**_

_**To a great white shark**_

_**On shark week**_

_**Raw, Time to gone off, I'm gone!**_

_**Deuces goodbye, I got a world to see**_

_**And my girl she wanna see Rome**_

_**Caesar will make you a believer**_

_**Nah I never ever did it for a throne**_

_**That validation comes from giving it back to the people**_

_**Nah sing a song and it goes like**_

_**Raise those hands, this is our party**_

_**We came here to live life**_

_**Like nobody was watching**_

_**I got my city right behind me**_

_**If I fall, they got me**_

_**Learn from that failure gain humility**_

_**And then we keep marching ourselves**_

_**Here we go back, this is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Here we go back, this is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**"Na na NAna na naNA na"**_

_**And all my people say**_

_**"Na na NAna na naNA na"**_

_**And all my people say**_

_**"Na na NAna na naNA na"**_

_**And all my people say**_

_**"Na na NAna na naNA na"**_

_**And all my people say**_

The crowd went crazy and I gotta admit he was really dam good.

Mr.? got out of the stage and went to the field limit. Then the narrator said.

''Apparently the New York Giants have some news, they signed an important player.''

''WE PRESENT YOU, THE NEW 18 OF THE GIANTS.''

The crowd was quiet as in a grave.

''IN A TRADE FOR ELI MANNING.''

The NY's started booing.

''THE GIANTS SIGE FOR TWO YEARS WITH...


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I will write an Epilogue for this story. Thank you for your support. I will release a new story called No Love Luck, along with my current stories Rising and Good Mistakes.**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

''BUT BEFORE THIS BIG NEW PLAYER WE HAVE SOME MORE NEWS FORE YOU.''

The crowd continued booing.

''THE GIANTS SINGNED THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR! THE WIDE RECEIVER NICO DI ANGELO.''

NICO? I turned to Thalia, his girlfriend, but she looked as surprised as us.

The crowd booed a little less.

"AND NOW THE NEW YORK GIANTS ANOUNCE..''

The crowd turned silent again.

''PERCY JACKSON''

The crowd from the Giants part and the Patriots looked really pissed.

I was dam surprised, but I can't deny that I was happy. When the narrator spoke his name MR? took his clothes off, and there stood Percy Jackson, my husband and father of my child. He started looking for something. And when our gazes met he gave a loopsided grin.

The narrator was anouncing the team squads.

''... AND LAST, THE COUSIN TRIO, NICO DI ANGELO AS A WIDE RECEIVER, SIDE WITH THE SURPRISE, JASON GRACE, AT ALSO WIDE RECEIVER, AND PERCY JACKSON AS THE QUARTERBACK.''

The game started, but even if the Giants were a good team the defensers of the Patriots were good.

The game was walking tied.

Nico's TouchDown. 7x0

Edelman TouchDown. 7x7

Dez TouchDown. 7x14

Jason TouchDown. 14x14

Field goal Giants. 17x14

TouchDown Patriots. 17x21

Then came halftime and the Giants were losing by four.

I ran to the dressing room.

''C'mon guys focus! We gotta mak...'' He never ended that speach because I kissed him.

Percy seemed surprised, but returned the kiss.

''Seaweed Brain why didn't you told me?''

''Because then it wouldn't be a surprise.''

''You know I hate surprises.''

''But not this one.'' He said cockily.

''Not this one.'' I smiled and kissed him again.

''Let's go guys.'' The coach said.

Percy pulled away and turned. He started walking away.

I grabbed his wrist and kissed him again.

'' Good Luck champ.'' I said tear eyed. Dam you hormones.

He smiled and went to the field.

I took my place at the baignoire.

The game restarted.

Touchdown Percy. 24x21

The game continued and Percy's team managed to stay leading.

There was only one minute left on clock.

OH NO. The Giants defender gave away a field kick to the Patriots.

Patriots Field goal. 24x24

There was only thirty seconds left on the clock.

The ball was thrown to Percy. He looked for an good pass.

Then he ran to the defense field.

No one knew what he was doing.

But he knew.

The Patriot team ran to Percy's direction.

So he did the obvious.

Ten seconds

He threw the ball to the Endzone.

But Jason was too far away.

He wouldn't grab it.

Five seconds.

Jason ran as fast as he could.

Two seconds.

He jumped forward.

0 seconds.

AND HE GRABBED IT.

The crowd went crazy and I ran to Percy.

He was coming my direction.

Then I fell.

Splash.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Last chap before the Epilogue. Hope you like it. After the Epilogue I will release a AN with some basics of the stories I pretend to write, so please comment which one you prefer.**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

I fell.

And then I heard a water sound Splash.

I knew it was right now.

Of all possible places why here.

During Percy's win at the Super Bowl.

''Annabeth what is going on?'' Percy asked looking really worried.

''They are coming Perce. Huf! My water just broke.''

Percy took me into his arms and ran.

I didn't know where to because I passed out.

Then I had the most strange dream ever.

_I was there, sitting at the beach, with sunglasses reading a book. But I wasn't really._

I woke up in a all white room. The hospital. I felt someone helding my hand.

I turned to the person, and I was met with those happy shiny sea green eyes, that made me fall for him. _Him_. My husband Percy Jackson. The man who I had loved since college. The man who left me. The man who came back only for me. The man who had got me pregnant by accident. The man who stayed with me after my mood swings, weird cravings and crying sessions in the middle of the night. The man who went to Europe just to make sure he had the perfect ring to propose. Percy was the one person who made me want to live. When he left me there, thinking that kissing him that night ruined our friendship, but he didn't came back to explain what was the reason he left, made me want to continue living for find out. When he kissed me that night at the club, where he restarted the big crush I had on him, made me want to keep going. And mostly when he continued by my side when we were about to have two perfect kids, made I want to keep going.

''Hey.'' I whispered.

''Hey.''

''What is going on?''

''Your water broke. Then I took you bridal style to the hospital. Here the doctors said that you weren't dilated enough so we had to wait until it happens.''

''You stupid SeaWeed Brain.'' I smiled at him and pecked his lips.

Then I drifted off to sleep again.

_I was again at the beach. I was looking at three persons. They were laughing and having fun at the sea._

I woke up to a contraction. HUH!

''Oh that hurts.'' I whined.

''C'mon baby. Just a little more time and you will be ready. Resist.''

I nodded lightly at him. He looked horrible. He had a tired face. Probably from carrying me to the hospital. He also looked excited. Our babies.

I drifted off to sleep again, thinking about our kids.

_Again at the beach. I looked while the other three threw a football around. They laughed from a genuine and peaceful happiness. That made me smile._

''It's now Annabeth you are ready.'' Percy said holding my hand.

''Annabeth my name is Dr. Bennett, please start pushing.'' I woman in a all white cloth said.

So I started pushing.

And let me tell you before you go sleeping around with guys. THIS FUCKING HURT MORE THAN BEING HIT BY A TRAIN. So use protection.

Then I relaxed a bit.

''Congratulations the first one is a girl.'' The doctor told me.

''Keep pushing Annabeth.''

I continued. But it was too difficult.

''Don't stop Wise Girl.'' Percy pleaded.

''Why shouldn't I?''

''Yeah, Why shouldn't you.'' I know I asked first but I wasn't in the best situation to fight.

Then I remembered. That woman in my dream. _Me. _Smilling at her family. But why?

''Because it will worth it.'' I answered

''Because it will worth it.'' Percy nodded.

I kept pushing, never giving up.

Then I released.

''Congratulations It's boy.''

The nurse brought them to me.

And when I saw it I knew. It was all worth it. Being left ny Percy, sleeping with Percy, stick with Percy, marrying him, letting he leave. I was all worth it.

If Percy never started his career in music we would probably never see each other again. It was the tickets Thalia made me buy that night.

We were together now, because of it.

We were United By Music.

Thinking this much made fell more tired that I was already.

I'm sure almost all of you don't know what is it like to give birth.

And give birth twice.

Twice in a row.

But seing those little faces made me happy as hell.

And when Tyler opened his, so much blue eyes that looked grey like mine, and Melody opened her already mischievous Sea green eyes, I melted.

Those tiny little people were half-me half-Percy.

And I finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support I' ve been receiving lately. I hope you like the Epilogue. I will try to repay you with new well written stories, but as I have only one more holiday day I will lower the speed of the updates. For you who have been wondering I didn't forgot about Good Mistakes, it's just that I need to finish Rising first.**

**Bye.**

Epilogue

After Tyler and Melody were born, Percy and Annabeth moved to a house in Palo Alto, California where they could raise their kids more freely.

Percy continued being the QB of the Giants for five years. He retired having received MVP six consecutive times. Now he focus on helping Annabeth with their five children.

Annabeth got back being the president and CEO of her company. She worked as an architect until her forty years old. The she retired and became only the CEO.

Thalia is now the vice president of BBC. She got married with Nico, but they don't want children,

Nico was tranfered after Percy resignation to the San Francisco 49ers, the current champions. He is planning to retire at the end of the year.

Jason retired two years after Percy and now he is at France with Piper and his two daughters, Madison and Jessica.

Piper got married with Jason the summer after Percy and Annabeth got married. LAter she discoverd to be pregnant.

Silena and Beckendorf were travelling around the world. When they were on New Zealand Silena wanted to settle down. They married and now have a son, Peter and A daughter, Jennifer.

Leo went to Italy where he worked as a Ferrari designer like his brother Beckendorf once was. There he fooled with a lot of women. Then he met Reyna the daughter. They started dating and she made him have self control.

Reyna made Leo have self control. She was the one who suggested everything. But it was good now as he have a wife and three little boys. Travis, Connor and Will.

Frank finally got the guts to propose to Hazel. She accepted and both are really in love. They are planning their wedding at Quebec, Canada, where Frank was born.

As to the Jackson family, you alreay know about Percy and Annabeth.

Melody turned out to be funny and mischievous as Percy. She have dark blonde hair and seagreen eyes. She is now fifteen.

Tyler became as smart as his mother. He love sports, but isn't a very social person. He have blond hair and almost grey, blue eyes. He is also fifteen.

Thomas is twelve. He have grey eyes and blond hair. He love the water with great passion. He like to spend his day at the beach with his friends and going to partys.

Kevin is ten. He really like reading and studying. You can say he is inside a mini Annabeth. But outside he have his father beautiful looks. With dark black hair and seagreen eyes.

Last but not least, Amy. She is only five, as Percy decided to stop having kids after four. She came five years after Kevin as a big surprise.

She is already gorgeous at her early age. She got Percy eyes and Annabeth hair. She received a lot of influence from her godmother Silena. She like barbies and wants to be a model.

Percy and Annabeth love never ended. They had gone a long way to get together so they always made time to reenlight the spark.

Annabeth is currently expecting her new baby. But this wasn't an accident. They missed babies so they made a new one.

Annabeth is now at the doctor.

She is about to receive the information that...

She is expecting...

Twins.

Again.


	16. AN 2

**Hey guys, Thank you for the support.**

**As promised here are the next stories. Please leave a comment saying which one you prefer.**

**First:**

When Annabeth dies at the end of the Giant war, Percy lost his will to live. He disapeared from the world for ten years. Alexandra was a fifteen year old girl who never met her parents. She lives with her godfather and godmother. She loves them, but whenever she asks about her parents they would say they can't. Once she a letter adressed to 'Percy Jackson''. She never had the courage to open it. She packed to find. Percy Jackson.

**Second:**

Percy Never had luck in love. After losing two girlfriends. He joined the army. He at his twenty five years old, comes back to visit his family on leave. On his many leaves before he never met such a beautiful person. Can he have a break and engage a relationship with the blonde beauty.

**Third:**

I finally finished my college. Now I'm on my way to Modena, Italy. I got hired to be a assistant cook at a good restaurant. I never expected to fall in love. After being dumped by my two ex boyfriends, because they apparently found someone better, I put a lot of walls around me. And I much less expected to fall in love with my boss. Percy Jackson.


End file.
